


The Right Stimulus

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Caning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Stimulus

Jason knew he had screwed up. His temper had gotten away from him, and things had gone badly. They had still won, so he'd been his cocky little self, triumphant and pumping his fist in the air, but Batman hadn't said a word to him the whole ride back to the cave.

They slid out of the Batmobile finally, with Jason heading to shower, only to feel Batman's hand close on his shoulder firmly.

"You could have been killed for your recklessness." 

"No sweat, B, I had it!" Jason defended, even though he knew he had been closer to death than ever for about thirty seconds, until Batman had saved him.

"No, you did not. I have tried to use logic and reason with you, but if that won't make an impact, I will have to try other tactics."

Something in the tone of voice and the grim set of the jaw made Jason's cocky assurance flee. He hated disappointing Bruce, knowing he was just a street rat, and could be tossed out with the morning trash any time.

"Bruce..." he questioned, but the Bat had not yet let go of the man. Jason was guided over to the nearest counter, that hand only leaving him once they were there. "B, I get it, I screwed up."

"Jason, you don't 'get' it deep enough. As you walked away from tonight's failure unscathed, I feel it necessary to make an imprint on your skin to remind you of the pain failure can bring." 

Jason swallowed hard. He figured it had only been a matter of time. Sure, he could handle the beating. It wouldn't change things...much. Just one more hard knock in the school of life, he told himself.

"Out of costume, Jason," came Batman's command, before he walked away. Jason refused to cry, refused to show the betrayal he felt, but he obeyed. Not obeying would just make it worse. That's the way it worked. He stripped down, grimacing to realize he'd gone commando on the wrong night. Oh well, B would just have to cope with his scrawny ass showing.

"Place your hands on the counter, and do not remove them," Batman told the boy on his way back, and Jason didn't even try to bluster a defense. There was no point.

He never could have been prepared for the stinging slap of a thin piece of wood against his buttocks. He hissed, rising up on his toes, but his hands stayed on the counter.

"Jason, I cannot have you taking unnecessary risks," Batman...no, that was Bruce's voice!...told him. Another resounding slap of wood on his ass, and Jason could feel the fire spreading. "You mean too much to take such risks with yourself." A third stinging blow, and the way it overlapped one of the first two, Jason knew his ass was going to welt up. "I can't lose you."

Those words slammed through Jason's veins, the sincerity behind them mixing with the pain of the fourth swat of the wood, and making his body confused. The pain was there, but the surge of a need to make Bruce know he wouldn't screw up again, that he would be careful, for Bruce, raced through his mind and body.

The confusion of pain versus desire seemed to short circuit the way he was thinking, feeling, because the fifth blow hurt in new ways. Jason was glad he faced the counter, glancing down briefly to see the reaction in his dick.

"Bruce, I promise..." Jason said, voice gone soft, respectful, tinged by the stinging pain, and the new sensations. Another blow landed, and the boy had to catch his breath as he felt his balls tighten up.

"Promise me what, Jason?" Bruce' voice was gentle, patient, waiting. The sound of it caressed Jason's nerves, made his skin rise in gooseflesh, and left him thinking ideas he really shouldn't about the man behind him.

"I won't risk me like that again," Jason said softly, bowing his head over his hands on the counter, up on his toes, legs slightly parted to keep his balance. He thought about how he looked, and bit hard at his lip.

Bruce set the thin wooden strip on the counter, coming closer to Jason. The boy felt the press of the lower armor against him just briefly as Bruce leaned over and kissed the back of his head in acceptance of the pledge. He then walked away, leaving Jason gasping for his breath as he felt the stinging warmth and the heaviness of his cock. He was certain Bruce was out of his line of sight, and took a moment to stroke his cock, feeling the twitch of need as he did.

"You can't lose me, B...I won't let you," he whispered to himself, grabbing the cape with his toes and pulling it up. It made a good catch for the mess he made of himself, as he brought himself off before going to the showers.


End file.
